


A Different Sort Of Problem

by starbucks22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Keith is half Galran and half human.Nothing else....Right?





	A Different Sort Of Problem

"Are you sure this is a smart idea?"

He got a confident nod in response. "It's just a scanner. It's perfectly normal, we just need to figure out what's actually wrong with you, now that we don't have the healing pods or the castle."

Keith shrugged. He had no secrets to hide about who he was- He was half Galran and half human. The whole team knew it, so he had nothing to be afraid of.

Except for the fact that Hunk had no medical expertise. But if he was right, it really was just a scanner.

"Yeah, go ahead and scan me."

So he did.

"Hmm hmm hmmm- Oh! Okay, there's a problem with your arm that we can go to the doctors for, and it should be fine. Also-"

He completely stopped, blinking at the scan results as if they would change anything.

"Hunk?"

"Huh."

"Hunk, what is it?"

"Um. Keith, did you know that you're-"

"I still don't like milkshakes."

Hunk and Keith both startled at the sudden noise as Allura and Pidge came in, talking back and forth about deserts.

"But Allura!"

"I like cake, though. The carrot one?"

Pidge grinned. "Now you're talking." She looked back behind her to where Hunk had returned to blinking at the screen while Keith looked impatient.

"Hey guys, Lance and I are gonna grab Coran and we're all gonna get more food to try. Wanna come?"

"We're busy!" Hunk replied immediately. "Um, Mr. Holt wanted us to go and get some scans done, then take them to the doctors."

"You sound so nervous that I wouldn't believe you if Dad didn't tell all of us the same thing."

She continued talking while Allura just looked bored, then headed out of the room. Pidge looked like she was going to do the same, so of course that's when Hunk chose to blurt out-

"You're Altean!"

Keith froze at the same time that Pidge did a complete 180 and swung around to face the two.

Both teenagers looked startled. The younger of the two got over it quite quickly as she came to a realization- Hunk wasn't looking at her.

"Shit," Pidge said not so eloquently as something came to mind. "Keith... You didn't know, did you?"

He simply shook his head.

She sighed. "Well, this isn't as bad as it could be! ... Right?"

"I'm just confused," he admitted. "I mean, all of them are dead, right? The Alteans?"

"I mean, yeah, except for Coran, Allura, and Romelle."  She paused for a brief second before her eyes suddenly lit up. "No, wait a minute! If you're Altean, and you're still a teenager, that means that one of your parents must have been fairly young, which means-"

"Hey! I get that you're excited, Pidge, but you gotta talk calmly enough to where I can actually understand you."

She nodded quickly and attempted- and failed- to calm down. "Keith, if you're a teenager now, that means one of your parents, who I'm gonna assume is your dad, is Altean! Or at least partly! That means the whole damn race isn't actually dead!"

"You mean... Whoa. Wait."

"The Alteans are alive?!" Hunk exclaimed, but quickly got shushed.

"We don't know for sure," Pidge replied. "But most likely. It makes some sense."

"How does any of this make sense?"

"If Keith's dad was able to have Keith with his mom, there's no realistic way that all the other Alteans are gone. We just need some proof now."

"Um, isn't Keith proof enough?"

"Not really," Pidge replied. She then shrugged before adding, "I mean yeah, kind of, but also no."

"But wait, we do have proof. Romelle told us that there was a whole group with her, remember?" Hunk reminded.

"No I didn't. I'm kind of in shock here. There's a whole race that everyone thought got wiped out really didn't and Keith is an example of that! We need a game plan. Do we tell Allura and Coran? I say we don't, not yet."

"Of course we do!"

Pidge looked skeptical. "Look-"

"Hey, guys?" Keith called out. He was ignored.

"Obviously we're gonna tell them, do you know how bad that would look if we just kept this information to ourselves?"

"Look, I understand that, Hunk, but I don't want to tell them this and have zero clue of where anyone is-"

"Guys-" Keith tried again.

"Second off," Hunk said, "Do we tell anyone that Keith is Altean?"

"Even if he says yes, we aren't telling Allura."

"What reasoning do you have for this one?"

Pidge huffed and threw her hands in the air. "How would we word any of this, exactly? Like, hey Allura! Your whole race, which everyone thought was wiped out by the Galra, really weren't and probably hundreds or thousands of them are alive and probably just fine! How do we know that? Oh, because Keith here is part Altean!"

Hunk didn't make any response to that for a few concerning seconds. He just stared straight past her head, pointing behind her.

She shrugged and turned around to look at what he was pointing at.

...Which was Allura, who was just standing in the doorway, a plate of cake in one hand and holding on to Coran with the other.

"Shit," all three teenagers chorused.

"Shit" was a good word for the situation. The whole group was pretty much frozen to their spots.

"I... Don't even know where to begin with this," Allura said, shaking her head. "I really, sincerely don't."

"Keith, you're Altean?" Coran asked.

Keith hesitantly nodded. "...Yeah. I think I'm half."

"So what does that make you? Half Altean, half Galran?"

"I... Guess so."

"You guess so?"

"He's not even human anymore," Pidge whispered to Hunk.

"I'm pretty sure I'm human still!" Keith protested. It was quite a weak protest.

"How would you be, you're a full alien now!" Was Pidge's enthusiastic response.

"I'm not-"

"If we can get back on topic, please?" Allura interrupted as politely as she could. Really, she just sounded impatient. Who could blame her?

"Oh, right." Keith nodded. "Pidge was thinking that the Alteans weren't actually taken out in the first place, and that everyone was just made to believe that they were."

"...As much as I want to believe you, you have no idea how much I really want to-"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Coran asked, frowning a bit. "What's your proof?"

"I'm my proof. How would my parents have had me if all the Alteans were dead? Since I'm half, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that that side is from my dad, because there's no way it's from my mom. Clearly, even though he isn't, others had to have been alive!"

"And remember, Romelle said there was a whole hidden colony?" Pidge asked, smiling a bit as Allura and Coran looked at each other, seeming to be considering that.

Then, slowly, they started smiling.

"Oh my gosh," Allura eventually said. "Oh. My. Gosh."

The rest of the group grinned.

"Well," Keith began.

"Guess we know what to do this weekend."

**Author's Note:**

> Aghh, i didn't have much inspiration writing this, sorry!


End file.
